Since the advent of rock and roll, electrical stringed instruments have come into their own. Playing a stringed instument involves touching of the strings, consequently a residue build up arises. This build up deadens the tone of the strings thus necessitating replacement of the strings. There is no satisfactory method of cleaning the strings.
The need, therefore, exists for a device to clean the strings of these instruments, while maintaining the strings in place on the instrument.
It is another object to provide a device that brushes out residue in winding of strings that are wound.
It is another object to provide a device that brushes off residue build up on solid strings.
It is another object to provide a device that brushes out residue in winding of strings and residue on solid strings when both wound and solid strings are used in one instrument.
It is another object to provide a device that cleans the strings of instruments that are on the same plane simultaneously.
It is another object to provide a device that cleans the strings of instruments that are on a radius by cleaning one, two or three at one time.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the several steps and the relation and order of one or more of such steps with respect to each of the others, and the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of elements which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, references should be had to the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.